1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for generating a Set Top Box Code Download Step Sequence.
2. Background Art
Media distribution systems (e.g., cable televison systems) typically have a headend where media streams originate. The headend is electrically coupled to a distribution network. Set top boxes (STBs) at user (subscriber) locations are electrically coupled to the network and to receivers (e.g., televisions). The media stream is typically compressed and encoded at the headend and decompressed and decoded at the STB for viewing and listening on the subscriber receiver. Subscribers are typically authorized to receive particular programming (e.g., through subscriptions as enabled by application programs, Pay Per View, etc.). Programming schedules are generally made available to the users via an Electronic Programming Guide (EPG). The STB control such as the authorized reception and EPGs are generally implemented by downloading STB Code Objects to respective subscriber STBs.
STB Code Objects (e.g., application programs, video/audio program listings, etc.) are typically updated by issuing a series of commands (i.e., a STB Code Download Step Sequence) from the headend of the cable, or other centralized media system that can have a national footprint. In addition to the desired Code Object update, the Code Download Step Sequence may require Decoder Conditionals and Control Messages to properly implement the update. In conventional approaches, a Digital Addressable Control (DAC) is used to update the STB Code Objects. A typical conventional DAC system can have 10 to 15 code objects. In conventional approaches using a network access server (NAS), well over 120 code objects are implemented in connection with a typical conventional media distribution system where additional control messages are used to control the download of any appropriate code objects, delete/purge old versions of code, authorize tiers, implement multicast addresses, and the like on specific sets of STBs in various regions of service.
In conventional approaches, the determination of the Decoder Conditionals and Control Messages is performed by an authorized and generally qualified headend technician using an interface to the DAC. The interface typically has a graphical user interface (GUI). The technician implementing a Code Download Step Sequence needs to have a working knowledge of all of the code objects to properly implement a Code Download Step Sequence.
Errors in a Code Download Step Sequence are especially problematic because the code errors are propagated to a large number of STBs within a short period of time. Further, in conventional approaches the DAC alone does not always abstract enough of the appropriate user protocol (e.g., DigCipher II (DCII), a Motorola proprietary video distribution system) and the headend technician is forced to use a working knowledge of the protocol to implement the complete proper code download. Accordingly, the determination of a complete Code Download Step Sequence is labor intensive and, because qualifications are not always met, prone to human error.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a system and method for determining a STB Code Download Step Sequence that overcomes or obviates deficiencies of conventional approaches.